ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON I: Neco-Arc X Zako
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! A battle of Idiots that put Dan & Hercule to god tier! Who will lose the least; the lolcat before lolcats are funny, or the Henchman without any intelligence? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Neco-Arc.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Zako.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning Zako was pissed after beating Fukua for embracing the making fun of the Saltgirls who were unplayable as a fighting game joke that made no sense. He cracked her skull as he had no idea what ANY table condiment had to do with anything but consumption of food. Zako: You want a Salt Girl??? You're the perfect example. Just look at the crap you caused in the fighting game industry. You should be damn lucky us Japs would rather play GUILTY GEAR Xrd than your bullcrap, especially as Jam hates Salt as gaming terminology! NOW DIE ALREADY!!! But just when Zako was about to kill his nemesis, a certain Neco-Arc used her eye beams, obliterating Fukua, thus taking full credit. Zako was steaming. (Cues Melty Blood Actress Again: The theme of Arcueid) Neco-Arc: Nyaaaa~~ What's the matter??? Jealous that I am more worthy of killing your target? Heheheheh... Zako: I dunno who the crap you are, but if you don't scram, I will kill ya! Neco-Arc: Dem Fightan Words... The two then glared at each other, then began their bout... The Fight GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! 59.9-51.4: Both combatants charged at each other, and Neco-Arc did an uppercut that sent Zako flying into the thermosphere. Several seconds later, Neco-Arc wondered if that one attack killed him, when out of the blue, Zako, thought to be stuck in the fabrics of space, STOMPED on Neco-Arc & sent her flying for several miles, until... 51.3-44.5: Neco-Arc became a rocket, and head butted Zako to a tree, ripping husks out by the huge roots. Eventually, Neco-Arc crashed into a brick wall, obliterating it. Zako was dizzied... 44.2-34.7: As Zako came to his senses, he pulled out a Fake Smiley Bomb, tried to throw it at Neco-Arc, but she somehow teleported, and did another Uppercut, this time, sending him to the moon by impact. Neco-Arc, simply teleported suit... 34.1-25.8: While Neco-Arc transcends beyond breathing, Zako has limits. He played with his Smiley Ball while narrowly evading enemy attack by having weight; at this point, Neco-Arc can't even move, and even IF she teleported, she'd still be just as weightless. 30.1-12.9: (Process of Zako tossing a Smiley Ball...) 12.8-0.1: As the Ball reached it's limit, Zako threw it at Neco-Arc, and it exploded. The explosion was powerful enough to force the moon out of orbit, and about to crash land on earth. Neco-Arc, feeling the heat, teleported back to Earth, in France, meeting pretty young girls, around 12, in French Maid Outfits, thinking Neco-Arc is cute, and saw her as their "Missy" while squeeing, all while Zako committed suicide, having no Idea to get off the Moon even if he tried... (Melty Blood Actress Again: The theme of Arcueid ends) K.O.! (Cues France Music Traditional Acordion) The cosplayers saw Neco-Arc as a God, and even wanted to (FILM REMOVED...) Results/Credits (Cues Remember! ReACT version) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... NECO-ARC! Neco-Arc is from TYPE-MOON as a lore. Zako is from Rakugaki Showtime, owned by Treasure. Arcueid's Theme is from MELTY BLOOD: -Actress Again-, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. Typical French Music has no confirmed performer. Remember! is from MELTY BLOOD: Re-ACT, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Idiot vs Idiot themed One Minute Melee Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain